Light Is In Your Eyes
by 16choco25
Summary: Ia terlihat seperti pribadi yang menutup privasinya sendiri, namun bagi lelaki itu—ia sedikit terkesan pribadi yang cukup ramah pada orang lain. Baginya, Mio adalah gadis misterius yang menjadi teka-teki yang mengasyikkan. Membuatnya memeras otak hingga dirinya merasa lelah. Sikap diamnya adalah hal menarik dari sosoknya.
1. Light Is In Your Eyes

_Kau tidak bisa menatap matanya, kau pun sulit untuk meraihnya. Ia memanggil namamu, suaranya yang begitu kau sukai terdengar menyenangkan di telingamu, bergema di gendang telingamu dengan lembut. Kau menyahut, kembali memanggil namanya dengan suara yang bergetar karena gugup. Ia tersenyum dengan senyum yang membuat dirimu tidak bisa berpaling dari wajahnya._

_Ia kembali tersenyum__ hangat__, membuatmu ingin sekali meraihnya. Namun ia begitu __pendiam__, hingga membuatmu begitu penasaran akan sikapnya itu._

_Hingga kau tersadar, cahaya itu berada di matanya._

_._

_._

_Light Is In Your Eyes_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_K-ON!©kakifly_

_._

_._

After School Teatime adalah dimensi baru dari kehidupan seorang Akiyama Mio. Bersama Hirasawa Yui, Tainaka Ritsu, dan Kotobuki Tsumugi, ia mengawali karirnya, karir bermusiknya dengan membentuk _band_ itu dengan posisinya sebagai _bassist_.

Namun setelah mereka lulus bersamaan dari sekolah menengah, terasa banyak hal yang terjadi.

Yui pergi meneruskan kuliah bermusiknya ke Osaka. Ritsu pergi ke Hiroshima, mengambil kuliah jurusan sejarah. Dan Tsumugi—terlebih karena faktor ia yang berada di lingkungan keluarga berada dan Mio tahu benar bahwa gadis itu begitu ingin mengenal kehidupan orang biasa, maka itu Tsumugi mengambil kuliah jurusan sosial di luar negeri.

Dan Mio sendiri tetap di Tokyo. Tetap sibuk bermain _bass_ seperti biasanya. Dan mencoba menulis beberapa lagu, walau ia sendiri agak kurang yakin dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Sejak hubungan antara personil After School Teatime melonggar, ia semakin kesepian. Dan Mio merasa hubungan mereka semakin aneh. Ia sendirian.

Bila dihubungi, Ritsu, Yui, atau Tsumugi—terkadang mereka tidak bisa mengangkat, atau tidak sengaja tidak mengangkat, dan mereka sibuk. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sehingga tidak mementingkannya. Mereka tenggelam dalam dunia baru yang mereka jalani. Dunia milik sendiri. Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah nyaris setahun mereka tidak bertemu.

Dan Mio selalu sendirian di Tokyo. Ia mengisi waktu luangnya dengan bekerja sambilan sebagai pengajar musik di sebuah sekolah menengah. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya mengajar. Ia merasa lelah. Gadis berambut panjang itu begitu lelah. Ia baru saja selesai mengajar di sekolah itu dan baru pulang jam tiga sore tadi. Sekarang ia menyendiri di taman belakang sekolah. Musim semi adalah kebahagiaan, mengingat sakura yang baru bermekaran. Ia biasa menyeduh teh hijau dan menyantap bekalnya di bawah pohon sakura. Tapi kali ini, ia buru-buru berlari dengan cepat.

Awan hitam memenuhi langit Tokyo. Gemuruh kecil mulai bergetar di gendang telinga Mio. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya sudah membawa payung beraneka warna. Tetes-tetes air mulai berjatuhan. Udara tiba-tiba saja menjadi dingin. Ia merapatkan jaket merah yang dikenakannya. Kalau sudah begini, ia akan sulit pulang. Ia mengaduk-aduk tasnya sambil berlari, bola matanya menyusuri setiap sudut tasnya, mencari payung.

Nihil. Tak ada payung. Terpaksa ia berlari ke gedung tua di depan taman, sebelah stasiun kereta. Menadahi kepalanya dengan tas. Menunggu hujan itu selesai. Ia melirik ke atas atap gedung, dan melihat tetesan air berjatuhan dengan semakin cepat. Hujan itu begitu deras. Gemuruh memenuhi telinganya. Air mulai mengenang di pinggir jalan. "Lama sekali," gerutunya.

Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Taksi yang lewat saja selalu sudah ada yang mengisi. Ah, kali ini hujan begitu menyebalkan.

"_Senpai_."

Ia menoleh. Kaget. Lelaki anak sekolah menengah. Seragam itu—seragam sekolah menengah yang diajarnya. Rambutnya hitam rata dengan poni depan keningnya. Tingginya sekitar seratus tujuh puluhan sentimeter—sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Iris hitam tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitamnya. Jaket abu-abunya basah karena hujan. Tunggu dulu—barusan ia memanggil Mio—_senpai_?

Berarti—anak lelaki ini mengenalnya? Kening Mio berkernyit. Alisnya sedikit terangkat. "Maaf, siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa sosok di hadapannya ini.

"_Senpai_ baru saja masuk ke kelasku satu jam yang lalu," jelas lelaki itu kalem. "Kelas 3-1?" Ia berusaha mengingatkan. Mata Mio langsung membulat. Ia akhirnya ingat, anak lelaki ini, ketua kelas 3-1 yang baru sejam yang lalu ia ajar. "Ah, kau ketua kelas 3-1. Maaf, pengalaman pertama mengajar. Aku terlalu sibuk sehingga melupakan banyak hal." Ya, tidak salah lagi. Anak ini memang anak yang ia lihat di kelas 3-1 tadi.

"_Senpai_ tidak pulang?"

Mio menggeleng. "Ti-tidak. Hujannya terlalu deras. Aku tidak bisa pulang."

Anak lelaki itu menyodorkan payung berwarna hitam. "Ini," katanya. Tangan Mio meraih payung hitam itu ragu-ragu. "Untukku?" tanya Mio balik. Lelaki itu mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. Mata hitam dibalik kacamata itu menengadah, menatap rintik-rintik air hujan yang berjatuhan dari atap. Mio yang jadi merasa tidak enak melihat ekspresi lelaki itu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Bagaimana pun Mio tidak mau merepotkan orang lain. Apalagi di tengah hujan deras seperti ini. Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa menyetop taksi yang lewat. Lagipula uangku pun cukup." Lelaki itu menepuk tasnya dengan riang. Ia menatap jalanan. Masih saja begitu, setiap taksi yang melewatinya selalu ada penumpangnya. Selalu begitu.

Mio menatap lelaki itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Aragaki Ikuya." Ikuya tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan ramah. Tangan itu langsung Mio sambar. Mio melirik payung di tangannya dan hujan yang semakin deras. Mio masih ragu. Ikuya nampaknya masih menyadari keraguan Mio, dan lelaki berkacamata itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Bawa saja, tidak apa-apa."

"Terima kasih." Mio tersenyum. Ia langsung berlari menerjang hujan dengan payung di tangannya. Ia berbalik, menatap Ikuya dari kejauhan. "Kukembalikan besok!" teriaknya. Anak lelaki itu mengangguk, menatap gadis berambut panjang yang hanya berbeda usia setahun dengannya itu dari kejauhan. Rambut hitamnya tertutupi payung hitam yang ia berikan. Gurunya, atau tepatnya gadis yang ia kagumi sejak pertama kali mengajar di kelasnya pagi itu.

Akiyama Mio.

.

.

Kacamata Ikuya sedikit berembun. Pagi ini ia melihat guru pendamping sementaranya, di depan ruangan sepi di pinggir koridor. Banyak temannya sudah membicarakan kehadiran guru pendamping baru itu dan Ikuya begitu penasaran. Jaket abu-abu, sepatu hitam, dan ikat pinggang hitam. Ikuya mempercepat langkahnya dua kali lipat lebih cepat daripada biasanya, sehingga guru baru itu tidak melihatnya. Sudah ia duga, guru itu tidak memedulikannya, dan ia sendiri tidak bisa tidak peduli. Langkah sepatu Ikuya berderap melewati ia yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Dasi pita itu melingkari lehernya, Ia menggunakan syal sebagai pelengkap penampilannya. Syal kotak-kotak. Rambut hitamnya terurai ke belakang. Rambut hitam panjangnya dibiarkan apa adanya.

Guru pendamping sementara baru itu begitu dingin. Kacamata Ikuya mengarah padanya, sejak pertama kali melihatnya di ujung koridor sekolah. Ikuya mengamatinya, mengamati hal-hal apa saja yang membuatnya begitu diam dan tenang. Bagi Ikuya, sosok Akiyama Mio yang baru saja dilihatnya pagi ini sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Ia tahu benar sikapnya seperti apa. Dari yang jarang hingga sering dilakukannya. Dari yang umum hingga detail terkecil. Dan sikap pendiamnya itu semakin membuat Ikuya penasaran pada _senpai_ berambut panjang itu.

Ia terlihat seperti pribadi yang menutup privasinya sendiri, namun bagi Ikuya—ia sedikit terkesan pribadi yang cukup ramah pada orang lain. Bagi Ikuya, Mio adalah gadis misterius yang menjadi teka-teki yang mengasyikkan. Membuatnya memeras otak hingga dirinya merasa lelah. Sikap diamnya adalah hal menarik dari sosoknya. Ikuya mendapatinya sibuk dengan buku-buku teori musiknya, tidak seperti guru lain yang saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Ia seakan menutup dari para guru. Padahal ia guru juga, bukan? Seharusnya ia berinteraksi dengan guru-guru lainnya. Apalagi ia guru baru.

Mata Ikuya mungkin sudah berubah menjadi titik karena bosan—namun akibat rasa ingin tahunya yang menggelegak ini mendesaknya untuk mempertahankan kelakuan anehnya ini, memandangi aktivitas guru baru itu. Guru baru itu duduk, menyilangkan kakinya, dan matanya sibuk menyusuri kata demi kata yang ada di buku tebalnya itu. Dan sebenarnya hal itu membosankan, namun Ikuya malah merasa tertarik.

Dan jujur saja—sosok Mio memang sudah membuatnya kagum sejak awal mereka bertemu. Ia berbeda.

"Selamat siang, mulai hari ini hingga enam bulan ke depan, saya akan mengajar musik di sekolah ini. Perkenalkan, nama saya Akiyama Mio." Kata-kata _senpai_ itu begitu ia ingat, saat pertama kali memasuki kelasnya, kelas 3-1. Suasana kelas langsung ribut, begitu melihat _senpai_ yang penampilannya manis seperti Mio—siapa sangka bahwa mereka akan didampingi guru pendamping yang hanya berbeda setahun dari mereka? Saat itu Ikuya menopangkan dagunya, melirik Mio yang berdiri tegak di depan kelas layaknya seorang murid baru.

"_Senpai_ alumni sekolah ini?"

"_Senpai_ _bassist_ After School Teatime, bukan?"

"Eh? _Band_ sekolah tahun lalu itu?"

"Vokalisnya Hirasawa Yui, bukan?"

"Sudah punya kekasih belum, _Senpai_?"

Gadis berambut panjang itu buru-buru menenangkan mereka, murid-murid barunya yang semakin ribut dengan wajah gugup. "E-eh… Ya, benar. Saya alumni sekolah ini, dan saya juga _bassist_ dari _band_ sekolah ini tahun lalu, kami tampil di acara kelulusan. Tentu saja kalian masih ingat. After School Teatime. Dan untuk pertanyaan terakhir… _umm_. Saya belum tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan serius, saya masih lajang."

Sorak-sorai para murid lelaki langsung terdengar dengan ricuh. Sepertinya itu berita baik bagi mereka.

"Kenapa nama _band_ _Senpai_ After School Teatime?" Seorang siswa dengan rambut pendek sebahu mengangkat tangannya. Mio memajukan dagunya. "Hm, begini. Nama itu dipilih karena—saat itu kami sering berkumpul di ruang ekskul dan minum teh bersama-sama usai pulang sekolah," jelas Mio dengan nada menyakinkan. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di papan tulis, meraih kapur dan mulai menulis.

Kalimat dengan huruf besar. _Music Test_.

"Sebenarnya saya mendapat perintah dari Yamanaka-_san_." Mio menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Beliau bilang, kalian akan mendapat giliran tes untuk nilai pelajaran musim semi. Kalian berkelompok, masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari dua orang dan segera memilih lagu untuk ditampilkan. Satu orang bernyanyi dan satu orang lagi bermain alat musik. Bagi yang mendapat nilai besar, Yamanaka-_san_ bisa merekrutnya ke dalam klub musik. Bagaimana?"

Sorak-sorai ricuh kembali melengking, sorak-sorai kecewa. Tes itu begitu mendadak. Murid-murid buru-buru membentuk kelompok masing-masing dan tiba-tiba seorang siswa laki-laki berkacamata mengangkat tangannya. "_Senpai_, aku tidak dapat kelompok." Mio buru-buru menghampiri murid-murid yang sedang sibuk membentuk kelompok. "Ada yang belum mendapat kelompok?"

Seluruh siswa memandang Mio dan anak laki-laki berkacamata itu kaget.

"Mustahil? Ketua kelas belum dapat kelompok?"

"Ketua kelas?!"

Ah, jadi anak lelaki ini ketua kelas ricuh ini. Di tengah-tengah kericuhan itu, Mio tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"_Ngg_... Kelas kami secara keseluruhan siswanya ganjil. Tidak bisa membentuk kelompok dengan dua orang, sisanya satu siswa yang harus bekerja sendiri." Anak laki-laki itu buru-buru menyela. Mio tertunduk kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" rutuknya. "Bagaimana, ya. Apa kau bisa tampil sendiri? Sebab, saya tidak mau melanggar perintah Yamanaka-_san_. Begini, kau tampil sendiri saja. Bagaimana?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Boleh. Tapi dengan syarat, nilai saya tidak seperti murid lain yang berkelompok. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah." Mio mengulurkan jempolnya.

.

.

Mio sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Hari ketiganya mengajar, paling tidak sudah ada empat kelompok yang maju tampil ke depan. Ia mengitarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Sebelum mulai mengajar, ia menghampiri meja Ikuya. Ia menyodorkan payung hitam yang dipinjamkan Ikuya kemarin. "Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum. Ikuya hanya mengangguk, sambil memperhatikan penampilan Mio hari ini.

Kali ini terusan abu-abu, rok abu-abu gelap, serta syal kotak-kotak abu-abu putih. Sehari yang lalu Mio adalah si merah, _cardigan_ merah, kaos putih sebagai dalaman, rok merah gelap, dan jepit rambut merah. Ikuya bisa melihatnya, dia gadis yang modis. Ia punya selera berbusana yang baik. Ia selalu menyenadakan penampilannya, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Penampilannya adalah daya tarik keduanya setelah sikapnya yang pendiam itu.

Ikuya tidak bisa beralasan bila ia memang sangat mengagumi Mio. Ia mengaguminya—namun Ikuya hanya berani menatap sosoknya dari kejauhan. Menatap gerak-geriknya dari kejauhan. Ikuya bahkan tidak berani sedikitpun untuk menyapa Mio selayaknya murid menyapa gurunya. Bahkan dua hari yang lalu saja, saat Ikuya menawarkan payung, ia harus benar-benar memberanikan dirinya. Ia harus memberanikan dirinya menatap senyum Mio. Ikuya harus berusaha keras untuk menyebut namanya. Baginya seorang Akiyama Mio dapat dengan begitu mudahnya membuatnya merasa begitu salah tingkah. Berkeringat gugup dan gemetar luar biasa.

Namun Ikuya menikmatinya. Baginya hal itu menyenangkan.

"_Senpai_!" Dengan beraninya ia mengangkat tangan.

Mata Mio mengarah padanya. "Aragaki Ikuya-_kun_?"

"Sa-saya ingin maju terlebih dahulu!" teriaknya keras, dan buru-buru maju ke depan kelas. Ia memegang _keyboard_ di sebelah papan tulis. Mio selalu membawanya ketika pelajaran musik. Bersama _bass_ kesayangannya. Seluruh mata murid memandangnya kaget, namun Ikuya berusaha keras memberanikan dirinya. Ia membetulkan posisi tangkai kacamatanya yang sedikit ke bawah. "Saya akan membawakan lagu Memory Heart Message dengan _keyboard_." Semalaman ia sudah berlatih keras. Ia yakin ia mampu. Ia pasti akan memainkan lagu ini dengan baik.

Seluruh siswa berkasak-kusuk. Mio hanya memperhatikan lelaki berkacamata itu dengan _keyboard_-nya. Gadis berambut panjang itu bahkan tidak yakin bahwa Ikuya bisa bermain _keyboard_ dengan baik. Tapi begitu Ikuya menyentuh tuts _keyboard_-nya, seakan-akan Mio menyangkal pikirannya barusan. Mio melihat kemampuan lelaki berkacamata itu dengan _keyboard_-nya. Ia benar-benar berbakat—sungguh hebat. Ia bernyanyi sambil bermain piano. Mio akui, hal itu tidak mudah, namun Ikuya seakan-akan bisa mematahkan persepsinya tersebut, hal yang tidak mudah menjadi mudah. Musik yang tenang mengalun.

"_Hidamari no youna kimi to tonari… Atatakai nemurini ochite yuketa… Tatto hito toki no yasuragi wo… Kimi ga kuretanda yo, tsuraetai yo… Arigatou tte…"_

Jari-jemari kurusnya menari lincah di atas tuts _keyboard_. Ia bernyanyi dengan improvisasi. Terkadang ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghayati penampilannya. Mio melihat hal itu, jari-jemari itu seakan-akan telah hafal letak setiap tuts _keyboard_. Ia bisa menyentuh tuts itu tanpa melihatnya sama sekali. Ia mampu bermain dengan perasaan mendalam. Akhirnya, empat menit yang ia habiskan untuk menampilkan lagu sederhana itu, membuat seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu bangkit dari kursinya dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang seakan tidak ada habisnya setelah ia membungkukkan badannya.

Mio bangkit, mengacak rambut lelaki berkacamata itu. "Kau hebat sekali," pujinya dengan wajah antusias. "Kau bisa bermain musik dengan perasaan, sungguh. Kau… hebat sekali, Aragaki-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. _Arigatou_."

Ikuya berusaha keras menyembunyikan pipinya yang memanas. Usahanya berlatih keras tidak sia-sia rupanya.

.

.

"_Se-senpai_!" Ikuya memanggil Mio dengan suara sedang. "Ti-tidak mau bicara terlebih dahulu denganku?" Ikuya menahannya sebelum Mio keluar dari pintu kelas. Mio membulatkan matanya. Mata bulatnya kini seperti manik-manik kaca yang berkilauan di mata Ikuya.

"Apa kau yang menahanku ini punya keperluan untuk menahanku?" Mio yang mulai bersikap sarkastis. Ikuya tetap tidak menyerah dan tetap menahan gadis berambut panjang itu. Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena bingung melihat tingkah laku Ikuya yang di hadapannya terlihat agak aneh.

"Mmm…" Ikuya berusaha keras mencari-cari alasan. Ikuya memainkan jari-jemarinya, mencoba mencari-cari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. "…a-aku butuh bantuanmu. Sungguh. A… aku dengar kau pemain _bass_ yang baik di After School Teatime. A-aku butuh bantuanmu untuk…" Ikuya langsung berteriak. "Masuk klub musik! Ku-kumohon!"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau bicara seperti itu seolah seperti sudah begitu—mengenalku."

Ikuya buru-buru menyela, "a-aku mengenalmu! Aku tahu kau Akiyama Mio—pemain _bass_ dari After School Teatime, _band_ sekolah. Kau _bassist_ terbaik di sekolah…"

"Hah? Siapa yang bilang bahwa aku adalah _bassist_ terbaik di sekolah?" tanya Mio heran.

"Eh… yang bilang begitu… aku." Ikuya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk kanannya. Wajahnya malu-malu.

Mio hanya mengulum senyum begitu mendengar Ikuya berkata seperti itu. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Ikuya. Ikuya tersenyum, begitu pula dirinya. Mio berjalan ke ruangan klub musik, diiringi Ikuya yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mio membuka pintu ruangan itu. Mengitarkan pandangannya sejenak. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Rasanya ia benar-benar merindukan After School Teatime sekarang.

"Ah, perangkat minum tehnya masih ada disini." Mio tersenyum begitu melihat lemari di ujung ruang klub musik, dengan cangkir-cangkir porselen di dalamnya. Ikuya melirik sekilas. "Oh, jadi dulu _Senpai_ minum teh bersama anggota After School Teatime yang lain dengan cangkir-cangkir itu?"

"Benar," sahut Mio pelan.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Mm. _Senpai_. Boleh aku bertanya?" Ikuya berusaha memecah keheningan.

Mio menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kenapa _Senpai_ begitu diam? Seakan-akan menutup diri dan tidak mau berinteraksi dengan guru lain."

.

.

_To be continued._


	2. Home Is In Your Eyes

_Light Is In Your Eyes _

_2 – Home Is In Your Eyes_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_K-ON!©kakifly_

_Cast :_

_Akiyama Mio_

_Aragaki Ikuya_

_._

_._

Mio butuh waktu beberapa saat lamanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki berkacamata di hadapannya barusan. "Be-begini," katanya bersusah payah. "Aku terlalu pemalu dan sulit bergaul. Aku tidak dengan mudahnya berinteraksi dan beradaptasi di lingkungan yang baru kukenal. Bahkan saat mengajar di kelas, aku selalu memikirkan pandangan orang lain tentang diriku." Mio terhenti. "Aku takut mereka akan mengataiku aneh atau sejenisnya."

Ikuya termenung sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan _Sen_—" Kata-kata Ikuya terhenti begitu Mio memandangnya sambil tersenyum dalam. "Panggil saja aku Mio, Ikuya-_kun_," katanya dengan cepat.

Ikuya langsung mengangguk cepat-cepat.

_Astaga, senyum itu selalu membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik._

"Lalu, kau kesini—untuk audisi ekskul _band_?" tanya Mio sambil menghampiri Ikuya yang sudah duduk di hadapan piano. "Kau tahu bukan, bila anggota ekskul _band _ini kurang dari 4 orang, ekskul ini akan dibubarkan? Dan yang datang—hanya kau. Apa kau yakin?" Mio menyandarkan tubuhnya di selasar piano. "Mungkin bila seandainya kau diterima, kau tetap harus mencari sisa 3 orang lagi. Apa kau sanggup untuk itu?"

Ikuya mengangguk. Walaupun sebenarnya hatinya tidak begitu yakin.

"Tidak ada seleksi. Yang masuk, pasti masuk. Ini bukan klub ketat seperti kepanduan." Mio mengangkat pandangannya dari tulisan di kertas putih di tangannya, menemukan sepasang alis hitam Ikuya yang menukik tajam khawatir. Ia tertawa kecil lagi. "Hanya sedikit ingin tahu bagaimana caramu memainkan musik, menghargai musik. Kalau hanya segitu saja tidak ada yang datang, berarti angkatanmu benar-benar payah."

"Tapi aku datang."

Senyum Mio melebar begitu mendengar kata-kata menantang itu. Ia mengangguk kecil. "Ya, setelah tiga puluh menit, _akhirnya_ kau datang."

Sial, Ikuya tidak suka disindir begini. Lagipula bukan salahnya terlambat karena wali kelasnya terlalu bersemangat menjelaskan berbagai hal. "Apa hanya aku?"

"Tidak juga." Mio menghirup napas dalam, dan menyenderkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. "Sadar tidak, kau sedang menjalani seleksi. Seperti yang kubilang kemarin, Bu Yamanaka tidak butuh anak-anak manja yang hanya menumpang nama. Ia butuh bakat dan niat yang kuat. Apa kau punya semua itu?"

Ikuya mengangkat sebelah senyumnya. "Lebih banyak dari yang kau tahu."

"Seleksi tahun ini lebih berat karena yang Bu Yamanaka cari memang benar-benar siswa yang berbakat. Apa kau yakin?"

Ikuya mengangguk lagi. Ia memasang senyum semampu yang ia bisa. "Kalau begitu, kupastikan bahwa peserta seleksi pertama ini," bibir Ikuya memasang senyum begitu menyebut kalimat '_peserta seleksi pertama ini'_ dengan wajah bangga. Tentu saja yang dimaksudnya adalah dirinya sendiri. "Akan membuatmu bangga dengan pertunjukkan kecil namun berkesan."

"Menarik," cibir Mio. Ia menyilangkan tangannya. "Oke, kembali kesini besok, isi terlebih dahulu angket ketertarikan minat milikmu dan lihat apa yang kau bisa. Ah, satu tantangan. Besok, untuk seleksi ekskul, kau harus memainkan lagu klasik. Apapun. Dan aku ingin kau membawakan lagu _Home Is In Your_ _Eyes_ saat lusa, acara _display_ ekskul. Apa kau sanggup?"

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Mio-_san_," Ikuya membungkukkan badannya.

.

.

Jari-jemari itu menari-nari memainkan beberapa kord piano. Mencoba mencari-cari nada yang pas untuk lagu yang sedang didengarkannya. Ia menggumamkan sebait lagu dengan lirih, sangat lirih hingga ia begitu menghayati lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Nyanyiannya berhenti sejenak begitu mendengar suara derit pintu dan muncul siluet lelaki itu, lelaki yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi, lelaki yang tanpa takut menerima tantangannya untuk tampil di acara _display_ ekskul dan membawakan lagu _Home Is In Your Eyes_.

Lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamatanya. "Mencoba bermain piano, Mio-_san_?" tanyanya jenaka sambil menyodorkan angket ketertarikan minat yang sudah agak sedikit kusut. Mio menoleh, dengan posisi _fingering_ di atas tuts piano. Ia menekan tuts piano di hadapannya. "Mengenai tantanganmu..." Ikuya tersenyum kaku. "_Home Is In Your Eyes_ bukan lagu yang mudah," ujarnya dengan nada pasrah.

Jujur saja, ia sendiri menyerah menyanyikan lagu itu.

Mio maju selangkah. "Apa kau merasa sedikit kesulitan? Atau mau kubantu?" tanya Mio, menawarkan bantuannya, dan lelaki berkacamata itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak kesulitan sama sekali!" teriak Ikuya cepat, berbohong. "Jadi? Untuk seleksi kali ini, aku harus memainkan lagu apa? _Clarity_? _Breakeven_? Atau—_Just The Way You Are_?" Ikuya melontarkan beberapa pilihan lagu favoritnya. Mio terdiam sejenak, mencoba berpikir.

"Aku pilih _Fur_ _Elise_," katanya tanpa ragu.

"Lagu itu tidak ada dalam daftar pilihan yang kubicarakan tadi!" teriak Ikuya tidak tahan, namun lelaki itu tetap duduk menghadap piano, menatap Mio, dan Mio mulai memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada lelaki berkacamata itu, lelaki yang sudah ia nantikan permainan pianonya sejak tadi, dan lelaki yang diam-diam membuatnya kagum akan bakatnya yang luar biasa.

Astaga―ia berhalusinasi, rupanya.

.

.

**.**

Ini adalah beberapa rahasia kecil milik Ikuya.

Pertama, pada awalnya ia begitu lelah menjalani semua aktivitas yang ditekankan ayahnya. Sejak kecil ia telah diajari berkuda, memanah, bela diri, pelajaran eksak dan umum, tanpa mengenal perbedaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia hanya mengerti bahwa anak seumurannya harus selalu memotong pendek rambutnya dan memakai celana. Untuk melengkapi, ayahnya bahkan memasukkannya ke sekolah swasta laki-laki.

Dan keinginan ayahnya, semua itu hanya satu: Ikuya harus menjadi juara di segala bidang, dan menjadi penerus perusahaan.

Karena ia benci ayahnya, maka ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ibunya―yang telah bercerai dengan ayahnya―di sebuah toko kue sederhana.

Kedua, ia mencintai musik lebih dari segalanya.

Waktu kecil ia memang pernah diajari musik, namun tidak mendalam dan intensif karena ayahnya lebih menekankan pada kepemimpinan, bisnis, dan akuntansi. Barulah ketika SMP, ia mengenal piano ketika diajak berkunjung ke konser tunggal seorang pianis mancanegara. Dan ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada piano. Tuts hitam dan putih yang membuatnya berdebar.

Ia langsung jatuh cinta pada piano. Bahkan, ia meminta ayahnya untuk membelikan piano. Empat tahun lamanya ia terus-menerus merengek pada ayahnya untuk membelikannya piano sampai ayahnya luluh. Hingga puncaknya, ayahnya marah besar dan memarahinya dengan tegas. "Musik tidak memberimu apapun! Musik hanya sebatas omong-kosong saja, Ikuya!" bentak ayahnya saat itu dan Ikuya hanya berusaha menahan emosinya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia menekan secara asal tuts piano di hadapannya dengan kesal.

Piano bisa menemaninya di kala sedih, menghilangkan kefrustasiannya, dan melampiaskan kemarahan. Jemari-jemari lelaki berkacamata itu kini telah terbiasa meloncat dari satu tuts ke tuts yang lain. Karena kecintaannya itu sebuah mimpi kecil pun tumbuh. Ia ingin menjadi seorang pianis profesional dan menggelar konser tunggal seperti pianis asing yang dilihatnya dulu. Namun mimpi itu harus teredam, karena ayahnya dengan marah berkata, "Seni tidak menghasilkan apapun! Apa yang diketahui bocah sepertimu tentang musik? Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadi penerus Ayah, dan kau harus fokus pada itu."

Saat itu Ikuya hanya menunduk—ia merasa agak sedih, kecewa, sakit hati dan hampir menangis.

Apa salahnya untuk memiliki mimpi?

Maka dari itu, keputusan untuk masuk klub musik tidak ia beritahukan kepada siapapun, terutama ayahnya—ini rahasia ketiga.

Dan keempat—ia sebenarnya tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya ia telah menyukai seseorang.

Gadis ini, di depannya, yang sejak semenit yang lalu sudah menatapnya dengan intens ketika memainkan _Fur Elise_, yang mengerutkan bibir ketika duduk memeluk sandaran kursi. Gadis ini, yang sejak kali pertama Ikuya melihatnya, Ikuya langsung merasa tertarik padanya karena hal yang bisa dibilang aneh. Sosoknya yang misterius. Jari-jarinya berhenti menekan tuts piano, dan Ikuya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Mio, meminta pertimbangan.

"Bagaimana, Mio-_san_?"

Mio memiringkan kepala sambil menatap Ikuya. "Bagus. Aku tidak menemukan kesalahan. Sudah berapa lama kau bermain piano?"

"Sekitar dua atau tiga tahun."

Ada jeda untuk Mio melebarkan manik hitam matanya. "Bohong."

Ikuya tersenyum. "Tidak."

Ada binar di mata Mio saat mengerjap. "Aku saja sudah enam tahun belajar intensif piano tapi tidak bisa sebagus itu. Apa karena aku terlalu fokus pada _bass_, ya?" rutuk Mio pada dirinya sendiri. Ikuya hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan gadis itu.

"Pantas saja permainan _bass_mu bagus sekali."

Pernyataan itu membuat Mio yang sempat terfokus pada jemarinya yang menekan-nekan tuts piano secara asal, berkedip dan berpaling. Ia menatap lelaki berkacamata yang terlihat berkilauan di bawah sinar mentari sore, yang tersenyum menatapnya. "Kau... kau juga hebat sekali."

"Terima kasih," respon Ikuya singkat, dan lelaki itu tersenyum, tersenyum hanya padanya.

Mio mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

"Ikuya, kau diterima," katanya langsung.

Dan rasa senangnya ketika hanya berdua dengan Mio, ketika gadis berambut panjang itu memujinya, adalah rahasia kecilnya yang kelima.

.

.

_Dan Mio sadar, ketika hati kecilnya memuji lelaki berkacamata itu dengan tulus, ia yakin telah tumbuh perasaan baru di hatinya, entah yang harus ia sebut apa._

_Cinta, mungkin?_

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari _display_ ekskul. Panggung besar sudah terpasang di lapangan sekolah dengan apik. Beberapa ekskul sudah mempersiapkan _display_ terbaiknya untuk menarik perhatian murid-murid. Jajaran murid baru sudah memenuhi lapangan dengan wajah yang merupakan kombinasi antara lelah, cemas, kepanasan, dan lesu. Mio mengusap keringat di kening Ikuya dengan sapu tangannya dan lelaki itu menggeliat kaget.

Mio tersenyum geli. Ia tahu lelaki itu benar-benar gugup.

"Kau gugup?"

Ikuya mengangkat wajahnya yang nampak kusut. "Apa kau yakin, Mio-_san_? Kenapa harus aku yang tampil untuk perwakilan klub musik? Apalagi kau bilang aku harus membawakan lagu _Home Is In Your Eyes_. Lagu yang tidak mudah untuk dinyanyikan. Aku tidak akan bisa, tidak," protesnya panjang lebar. Mio hanya tersenyum begitu mendengar protes beruntun dari Ikuya.

"Karena baru kau yang lolos seleksi klub musik dan aku tidak mau ambil resiko yang lebih sulit," jawab Mio serius dan Ikuya tahu ia tidak bisa membantah lagi begitu mengetahui fakta tersebut. Mio menatap Ikuya dengan serius. Napasnya beradu. Ikuya menatap mata Mio dan tatapan itu semakin dalam, semakin dalam. "Tatap mataku, Ikuya. Kau pasti bisa, percaya."

Ikuya menghela napas panjang.

"Kau selalu berlatih dengan lagu itu, bukan?" Mio terhenti sebentar, menatap Ikuya serius. "Kau selalu mendengarkannya saat makan siang, kau selalu memainkan lagu itu, kau sering mendengar lagu itu dari ponselku, apa lagi yang kau takutkan, Ikuya-_kun_? Kau pasti bisa," kata Mio dan lelaki berkacamata itu menatap guru pendampingnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dideskripsikan.

"Aku mengerti," hanya itu yang diucapkannya.

"Kita sambut _display_ dari klub musik!" Bu Yamanaka selaku MC merentangkan tangannya. Ikuya berdiri, bersiap-siap menaiki panggung. Ia menatap Mio, dan gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum, mencoba menenangkannya. "Semangat," katanya, berusaha menyemangati Ikuya, dan Ikuya memaksakan diri tersenyum dengan gugupnya.

"_Good_ _luck_."

"Terima kasih, Mio-_san_."

.

.

Ikuya bersiap di depan piano. Jarinya sudah bersiap dalam posisi _fingering_, bersiap menekan tuts piano. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan napas Mio tercekat begitu mendengar suara itu, suara yang melayang lembut dengan indah, membuat kupu-kupu dalam jiwanya melayang-layang. Ikuya menarik napas, mulai menyanyikan bait demi bait lagu itu. Suaranya mulai mengalir dengan lembut, membuat Mio membesarkan manik matanya, seakan menyadari sesuatu.

_My heart beats a little bit slower_

_These nights are a little bit colder_

_Now that you're gone_

_My skies seem a little bit harder_

_I hate when you're gone_

Lirik lagu itu.

Mio tercekat. Ya, ia diam-diam benci kesepiannya. Ia benci saat setiap anggota After School Teatime pergi. Mulai dari Ritsu, Yui, bahkan Tsumugi. Setiap malam dilaluinya dengan kesepian. Di tengah keramaian, ia malah merasa sangat kesepian. Tak ada lagi suara ceria Yui, kejengkelan Ritsu, dan kepolosan Tsumugi. Kenapa ketika mendengarkan bait lagu yang dinyanyikan Ikuya malah membuatnya ingin menangis? Kenapa semuanya harus begitu cocok?

_Sial_.

Teringat saat-saat mereka mencoba bermain musik. Teringat mereka yang sibuk menentukan vokalis. Teringat saat mereka meminum teh bersama di sore hari. Teringat semua kenangan yang telah mereka lalui bersama, baik suka maupun duka. Dan mata Mio mengerjap sekali begitu melihat panggung itu, mulai menjadi siluet. Dan ia bisa melihat sosok itu, sosok Yui yang sedang bermain gitar, Ritsu dengan drumnya, dan Tsumugi yang begitu terlihat serius dengan alat musiknya sendiri. Itu rekaman waktu saat mereka tampil di acara kelulusan.

Mio rindu. Rindu pada mereka semua.

Mio terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tetap mendengarkan Ikuya menyanyi.

_Everyday time is passing_

_Growing tired of all this traffic_

_Take me away to where you are_

_I wanna be holding your hand_

_In the sand_

_By the tire swing_

_Where we used to be_

_Baby, you and me_

Ikuya melirik Mio sekilas. Ia agak kaget ketika melihat Mio yang mulai meneteskan air matanya perlahan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Mio menangis. Entah terbawa suasana lagu atau sebab lain. Namun Ikuya tetap mengontrol perasaannya dan tetap memfokuskan diri pada permainan piano yang ia mainkan sekarang, dan menyanyikan lagu milik Greyson Chance itu.

Apa yang terjadi?

Namun ia masih teringat wajah Mio yang menangis. Sungguh, saat itu adalah saat-saat pertama Ikuya melihat seorang gadis menangis.

_Dan rasanya, gadis itu semakin bersinar._

_Just so I can see you smile_

_Feels so far away when you cry_

'_Cause home is in your eyes_

_Jangan menangis_, ucap Ikuya dalam hati. _Kau terlihat aneh sekali saat menangis, tahu_? Sekali lagi ia melihat Mio. Jejak air mata masih membasahi pipinya. Kini Mio terlihat seperti anak kecil saja. Berkeringat dan menangis dengan sangat kekanak-kanakan. Sial, Ikuya tidak bisa fokus. Ia mulai terbawa suasana dan terus-menerus menyibukkan diri menatap Mio dengan sudut matanya.

_Kumohon, jangan menangis._

Ia menghela napas panjang dan menyanyikan bait selanjutnya.

_Your heart beats a little bit faster_

_There's tears where there use to be laughter_

_Now that I'm gone_

_You talk just a little bit longer_

_You hate that I'm gone_

_If I could write another ending_

_This wouldn't even be our song_

_I'd find a way where we would never ever be apart_

_Right from the start_

Dan Ikuya mengakhiri permainannya dan membungkukkan badannya setelah bangkit. Dan ia sungguh kaget ketika melihat semua penonton di bangku penonton berdiri, memberikan _standing applause_ ke arahnya, dan itu tandanya penonton itu menyukai penampilannya. Ia menghampiri Mio di bangku penonton paling depan, dan tiba-tiba saja mata Ikuya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu membesar begitu ia mendapati kepala dengan rambut hitam panjang itu ada di sisi bahunya, menangis tanpa henti.

Tangannya ingin memeluk gadis itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Terima kasih... Sungguh... Terima kasih...," katanya terus-menerus dan membuat Ikuya berjanji akan selalu membuat gadis itu terus tersenyum.

Mio memeluknya.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah itu, klub musik mulai aktif demi menyambut ulang tahun sekolah sekaligus festifal seni tahunan setelah anggota klub musik itu terkumpul semua. Ada si rambut pirang, Kaoru. Ada si murid baru yang tampan, Haru. Si kecamata dengan rambut sebahu, Midori, dan si pendiam, Yukimura. Mereka langsung membuat grup beranggotakan beberapa orang untuk tampil secara bergilir di acara seminggu penuh itu.

Dan entah kebetulan atau keajaiban, Bu Yamanaka menempatkan dirinya dan Mio dalam grup yang sama, dan hanya beranggotakan mereka berdua. Mio sebagai pembimbingnya, dan sang ketua klub musik, Ikuya sebagai anggota tim yang harus dibina.

Jadi di sinilah mereka, di ruang musik pada hari Kamis setelah pulang sekolah, hanya berdua, sayangnya tak saling tatap.

Lebih tepatnya, Ikuya yang terus memperhatikan gadis bersurai hitam itu, sementara Mio sibuk dengan _laptop_nya.

"Ah…. Aku tidak bisa menemukan lagu yang bagus. Kau punya ide?" ujar gadis yang hari itu mengepang samping rambut panjangnya, dengan cepat.

"Instrumen apa yang akan kita mainkan, Mio-_san_?" jawab Ikuya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Yang sederhana saja. Yang sudah kita kuasai betul. Bagaimana kalau kau bermain piano dan aku akan mencoba gitar? Lalu kita berdua juga bernyanyi."

Ikuya berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Elthon John, yang Can You Feel The Love Tonight?"

Jari-jemari Mio berhenti menari di atas _keyboard_. "Ah, _soundtrack_ Lion King itu, ya? Rindu juga lagu itu."

"Iya, sudah lama juga aku tidak melihatnya."

"Mau lihat?"

"Eh?"

Ikuya berkedip lama menatap Mio.

"Aku punya filmnya," lanjut gadis itu, menunjuk _laptop_nya.

Ikuya tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi ia langsung mengangguk ketika mendengar tawaran itu walau sudah memiliki DVD-nya di rumah. Ia duduk di sofa panjang bersebelahan dengan Mio setelah gadis itu sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya. Mereka terasa begitu dekat. Mio merasa sangat nyaman. Aroma musim semi yang manis, bercampur dengan hangatnya sinar mentari, dan harum gel rambut dan deterjen dari Ikuya. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajah pada tengkuk pemuda itu dan memejamkan mata, seolah terhipnotis.

Ikuya merasakan Mio mendekat, dan ia pun menoleh. Setelah menatap mata hitam gadis itu, Ikuya memberanikan tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk menutup gorden. Ketika kembali, Mio menyadari bahwa Ikuya duduk lebih dekat dibanding sebelumnya.

Film pun diputar. Menit demi menit berlalu dan mereka hanyut dalam cerita. Sesekali Ikuya melirik gadis di sebelahnya untuk mencari reaksi Mio. Ia kagum dengan sepasang manik hitam dengan rambut panjang yang menatap serius layar laptop datarnya.

Ketika adegan Nala dan Simba saling mengejar diiringi lagu dari Elthon John, Ikuya menyadari senyum lebar di bibir Mio. Matanya pun berbinar-binar bak bintang, begitu indah, membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Hei," bisik si pria berambut hitam dengan kacamata itu, walau tak membuat fokus Mio berpindah. "Kenapa kau begitu cantik?"

"E-eh?"

Tangan Mio reflek menghentikan adegan dalam film, dan matanya menatap lurus manik cokelat Ikuya. Ia menanti kalimat selanjutnya, mungkin penjelasan, mungkin jawaban.

"A-ah, lupakan." Ikuya berpaling untuk menyembunyikan semburat wajahnya. "Ayo lanjutkan filmnya."

Namun seberapa sukanya Mio pada film ini, ia tidak bisa kembali berkonsentrasi. Sepotong kalimat dari Ikuya itu terus terngiang di kepalanya, membuatnya menunduk, dan diam-diam menjaga jarak.

Apakah ini yang disebut jatuh cinta?

Mio baru pertama merasakannya.

.

.


End file.
